Lemonade Mouth XD
by heyeyshjey
Summary: Smut KotoUmi, FutaUmi, LEMON XD


**Forgive me for the lame title. xD as it said in there, "lemon" you can guess what this is already. XD**

 **Pairing: KotoUmi FutaUmi 3**

 **Squint and you shall see itty bitty NozoELi~ :3 just a little.**

 **Sorry if you'll encounter errors, I made this late at night. XD so here it is. XD**

Kotori was on her way to the clubroom, just before she was about to reach the door handle, she heard moans coming from the next room, she got curious and slowly made her way to the other room where the sound came from. She opened the door a little and saw something lewd.

Nozomi was dominating Eli, pushing the blonde to the wall and positioning her leg in between the quarter Russian, it made the brunette's face turned crimson as she watches her upperclassman doing such naughty activities, but she doesn't stop them, it would ruin Nozomi-chan's fun.

She wondered why the two didn't do IT inside the clubroom, which is the usual place they do it though. She went back to the clubroom's door and opened it, and immediately knew why Nozomi and Eli didn't do it here, a certain bluenette was there reading a book.

"Oh, hey Kotori." Umi greeted the girl without looking up from her book.

"Umi-chan!" Kotori claps her hands together as she made her way behind her girlfriend. "What are you reading, Umi-chan~" the brunette rest her right hand on Umi's shoulder and the bluenette flinched from the touch.

"Uh… it's—"before Umi could finished Kotori licked Umi's ear and Umi stood up from her chair, rubbing her ear where her girlfriend licked it.

"K-Kotori what w-were you doing?!" She asked her girlfriend, face flushed up to her ear.

"Umi-chan~" Kotori slowly made her way towards her blushing girlfriend. "You should relax, Umi-chan. Sit down." She guided Umi back to where she was sitting and pushed her girlfriend back to her sitting position.

Umi breathe out and was about to get back to her book when a pair of soft hands held her own. Umi looked at her girlfriend and saw that her girlfriend's eyes were filled with lust. Kotori slowly took Umi's book from her hand and threw it behind.

"Umi-chan~" Kotori leaned over to her girlfriend and rests her hands on Umi's stomach, then her hands roamed from Umi's stomach up to her shoulder, Umi averted her gaze from Kotori who was still busy touching her girlfriend's body.

"Ko-tori we shouldn't do this here…" Umi told her girlfriend as Kotori straddled Umi's right leg and whispered in Umi's ear "Don't worry, Umi-chan. I locked the door~"

Kotori captured Umi's lips in a heated kiss and parted for some air, a trace of saliva can be seen from both girls. Kotori slowly moved her hips against Umi's leg and moaned. Umi on the other hand got turned on by her girlfriend's behavior and wrap her arms on Kotori's hips.

The brunette hugged Umi into her chest, pulling the blue strands of her lover as she grinds herself against Umi's leg in a much faster pace than before, Umi was in between Kotori's breast face flushed but she didn't mind, the way Kotori held her close and the constant pulling of her hair turned on the bluenette even more.

Kotori could feel her panties getting soaked just from grinding her girlfriend's leg. "U-Umi-chan…" She pushed her girlfriend from her chest as she attacked Umi's lips, biting the bottom of Umi's lips as the bluenette let out a soft low moan.

Umi could feel her arousal and the penis between her legs is starting to throb, she wanted her girlfriend, right here, right now.

"Umi-chan…" Kotori grabbed Umi's hands and guide it under her skirt and placed it at her wet core. "Feel how wet I am for you, Umi-chan." Kotori begged Umi.

Umi took out her hardened cock from its tight compartment and Kotori saw how turned on her girlfriend was, and Umi could only smirk back at her girlfriend who's eyes never left Umi's thick cock. The brunette held Umi's hard cock and slowly placed it between her legs and slowly inserted it in her entrance.

She grabbed Umi's shoulder as the hard shaft slowly entered her she let out a high pitch moan while Umi let out a low groan. Umi grabbed Kotori's ass and moved her girlfriend in and out of her cock, Kotori kept calling out Umi's name as she grips on the bluenette's shoulder. The grip hurts Umi as she groan in pain mumbling Kotori's name over and over.

Umi needed more. She lets go of Kotori's ass and now she's unbuttoning Kotori's top, and threw it on the floor and cupped her beautiful girlfriend's plump breast through the fabric of the black bra, massaging it thoroughly while Kotori is slowly bucking on Umi's shaft.

She then unhook Kotori's bra and once again was thrown out of sight. She grabbed Kotori's right breast and attacked the nipple, bringing it near her mouth and sucked on it making the brunette scream in pleasure as she pulled Umi closer. Umi then flicked the erect nipple and bit it playfully while her other unoccupied hand reached down Kotori's thigh and massaged it for a short while until she made her way to Kotori's clit.

Umi moved her fingers in a circular motion around the sensitive bud as Kotori squirmed from the pleasure. The brunette then bucked faster on Umi's cock as she was about to cum.

"Umi-chan! I-I'm going to c-cum!" She told her lover as she held Umi tighter as she was about to climax. Umi muffled her lover's name as she was stuck in between two mountains. She tried to pull away from Kotori but was only pulled back once again and a "CUM INSIDE ME, UMI-CHAN!" came from Kotori's mouth, Umi swears the whole school heard that especially Miss Minami.

As Umi shoot her warm cum inside Kotori; who threw her head back as she felt her orgasm coming to an end. She faced Umi who's panting heavy breaths. "I love you, Umi-chan~" she places a soft kiss on the bluenette's lips.

Kotori thought it was over and she was about to get off of Umi's shaft when Umi grabbed her wrist and they exchanged position, Kotori was now sitting on the chair as Umi kneeled down face facing Kotori's still wet core.

"U-Umi-chan! A-aren't we done?" She asked as her girlfriend lowered her head and started licking her outer lips, she flinched at the contact. Umi then inserted her tongue inside Kotori's entrance and Kotori yelped in surprise, the brunette covered her face with both hands as her lover eats up her pussy.

"Umi-chaaaannn…" She called out but was only met with a finger lodged inside her, she screamed in pain and pleasure at the sudden insert, Umi look up to her girlfriend who's eyes were filled with tears.

"Kotori, you're so beautiful. I want to have you all to myself…" She spoke as she spread Kotori's lips and inserted two finger while her tongue licks up the flowing juices. "S-Stop, Umi-cha-an!" She cried yet she doesn't want her to stop, she grabbed Umi's head and pushed her deeper into her.

She screamed yet again as she squirted clear liquids into Umi's face, the bluenette tongue was still inside when Kotori squirted and tasted everything, she pulled away from Kotori as she cough from the liquid she accidentally drank.

"Umi-chan…didn't I tell you to stop!" Kotori narrowed her eyes as her girlfriend picked up Kotori's clothes.

"S-sorry, I guess I got carried away." She scrathes the back of her head as she picked up Kotori's bra. She walked towards her half naked girlfriend and gave her clothes, and turned around to give Kotori privacy.

"Why on earth are you turning around for?" the brunette asked Umi "For privacy." Umi answered.

"…Talking about privacy when you already saw me naked." Kotori commented as she finishes up. Umi then turned around to face her girlfriend who was fixing her hair, the brunette then glanced at Umi who waved at her to come even closer.

As Umi was close enough to her girlfriend, Kotori grabbed Umi's collar and pulled her close to her face "You still haven't told me you loved me back."

"huh? I haven't?" Umi raised an eyebrow and Kotori nodded. The bluenette smiled and cupped Kotori's cheek and kissed her on the lips softly "I love you too, Kotori." and was rewarded with a hug from the little birb.

…

Meanwhile…

The door was slightly open; seven different colored eyes can be seen. All the other members were peeking at the door since the moment Kotori screamed to cum inside her.

"Why can't we do that, Maki?!" Nico softly scolded Maki whose face was red as her hair.

"because I would dominate you!" Maki snapped back.

"That's the point!" The shorter girl yelled back.

"You might break you little shit!" and as soon as Maki said that, the door was suddenly opened revealing a pissed off Umi.

"E-Eh?" seven of them said in unison as they ran all over the school campus just to escape Umi's wrath.


End file.
